Harry Potter and the Powerful Tome
by stick.with.lemons
Summary: While researching for the second task, Harry finds an old and powerful book. This book holds the power of sexual magic, and Harry decides to use it for his own personal enjoyment and gain. This will contain many limes and lemons, so anyone under 18 should not read it. However, it will have a plot unlike many lemon stories. Harry/harem, HarryxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall of the library; it was already almost 9:00. He had been in the library for hours since his classes ended looking for a way to breath underwater. He had just found out what the second task would be and he was panicking because he knew no way to breathe underwater. Even with help from Hermione he had not been able to find anything, though the library was so enormous that they had barely searched a fraction of it.

With a frustrated sigh, he got up and decided to search the library for any books that could possibly give him some help in the second task. He wandered through the stacks for a few minutes, not seeing anyone else in the library which was a little strange. He eventually found himself in front of the restricted section.

He took a quick peek around and noticing that he was not in view of the librarian and there was no one to see him, he ducked inside. He scanned through the spines of the books, careful not to pick up a book that would start screaming like in his first year. After about a minute of searching he came to a book that looked extremely old and had no name on the spine. For some reason he felt that this book was calling to him.

He quickly grabbed the book and exited the restricted section. The library was about to close so he took the book back with him, along with a large stack of other books, to the Gryffindor common room. After skimming through the books for a few hours, the common room had pretty much cleared out and he opened up the strange old book he found in the restricted section.

When he opened it up to the first page, a message started to appear on it. "Hello," is simply said. "Feel free to write a response below this." Harry quickly shut the book as memories of Tom Riddle's diary came to the forefront of his memory. He eventually opened it again after his heartbeat slowed back down to normal. The same message reappeared on the page.

Tentatively he wrote, "Are you Tom Riddle?" Almost immediately the book responded to him with a simple "no." He continued to question this mind within the book, "What is your name?"

The book responded, "I do not have a name. I am a guide to this book and not a person."

"Who created you?" Harry asked.

"I do not know who created me. I am only aware of what is written on these pages."

"It felt as though this book was calling to me. Is that true?"

"Yes. This book can only be wielded by those with above a certain level of magical power. In fact, you are the first one who meets this requirement to pass through these halls in over three hundred years."

"What is the subject of this book that it is so powerful?"

"This book is a comprehensive guide to human magic, magic where a human is the subject. This includes charms and potions which affect the human conscious, free will and personality and permanent transfiguration of the human body."

Harry's heart started to race and his mind started to go into overdrive at the revelation of the subject of the book. While all the magical world though he was the perfectly light golden boy, the boy-who-lived, their one hero, he did not escape the Dursley's unscathed. He had learned that you could trust now one besides yourself and he had learned to do whatever benefitted him without regard to the cost to others. He had feigned innocence for his four years of Hogwarts as his life was controlled by others who were much more powerful than others. He now had a possible advantage that he would take advantage of to its fullest extent.

"Will I get caught if I use these kinds of spell?" Harry asked the book.

"All the spells in this book are programmed not to be noticed by anyone unless you select that they notice."

'This is incredible,' Harry thought. 'The last thing I have to do is verify that this actually works.'

"Give me a list of some of the most simple sexual spells that I can test out."

Harry scanned through a short list of spells before settling on one. He turned to the listed page and read the description:

**Breast Expansion Charm**

Incantation: _Pectus in Amplus_

From Latin literal meaning: Breast Become Large

Details: No practice necessary for those with high magical power. Cast with the basic charm motion of swish-and-flick. After the incantation is read and the wand motion in completed the breasts of the target will start to slowly increase in size until the wand motion is repeated once more. The expansion of the breasts is accompanied by increased strength in back muscles to support them and the breasts expand without any stretch marks or sagging. Like all magic in this book no one will notice this change, including the target. For the target to notice this change, add an extra flick to the wand motion and only the target will notice.

Harry closed the book and scanned the room, eager to test this spell out. His gaze fell on Hermione who was finishing up some of her homework. There were a few other people in the common room, but he knew they wouldn't notice. Luckily, he was close enough to her that he would get a good view of any changes to her.

Currently, she was wearing a red and gold sweater that was tight on her body. Her breasts were pretty small-he guessed that they were small B cups at best-and they were only small bumps on her sweater.

With definite nervousness he said the incantation quietly and went through the wand motion when no one was watching her.

Hermione looked up and asked, "Hmm, did you say something Harry?"

Heart racing, Harry managed to say "no" in a calm tone.

She went back to working on her homework and Harry looked at her tits to see if it had worked. Despite how authentic the book was, he was still surprised to see her tits growing at a noticeable rate. He watched the grow, and grow, and grow. Her breasts were no longer slight bumps in her sweater but a full rack that stood out on her chest. Her sweater started to creep up and expose her smooth stomach as more and more of the fabric was being used to cover up her breasts.

He finally stopped the growth of her breasts at what he guessed were DD cups and her sweater was now up over her belly button. His dick started to get hard in his pants as he looked at her ot new breasts, but he chose to stop exploring the book for the night. He decided now to go upstairs to bed and plan for tomorrow to continue to explore the possibilities of this book.

AN: More to come very soon, maybe even tonight. Leave a review with any spell or potion ideas that you have. The best ones very well might make it into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed and with a definite plan in his head. Today would be a day spent testing out a variety of spells from the book that he had looked up the night before. However, more importantly, he would be using his tests to get some revenge on a bitch that had been nasty to him all four years he had been at Hogwarts so far.

His target for the day would be Daphne Greengrass. He knew that there were others in Slytherin that had done worse things to him, like Pansy Parkinson, but frankly, he didn't care. Daphne was already pretty attractive and he didn't really want to mess around with one of the ugly Slytherin girls. A lot of them were supremely unattractive, and Harry presumed that this was because of the fact that a lot of inbreeding happened among purebloods. Daphne though, was an exception.

At breakfast that morning, he made sure that he was behind Daphne when entering the Great Hall. Before he got any physical revenge, Harry wanted to get some psychological revenge on her as well. In the clammer and loud chatter of the large mass of students entering the hall, no one heard Harry say the incantation for the breast expansion charm. However, instead of the normal swish and flick motion, he added an extra flick. This would mean that she would notice her growing breasts, but no one else would.

By the time Daphne had sat down, she realized that something was off. Her bra was starting to feel tighter by the second. Her breasts were only small B cups, and thus they shouldn't feel overly tight against her B cup bra. But when she subtly placed her hand on her breasts, she could feel them slowly growing in size. She was extremely shocked and scared. 'How and why is this happening to me?' she thought, aghast.

He stopped the charm when her breasts had reached a size of about a large C cup. Harry was pleased to see her shocked face from a table away. He told his friends that he was not feeling well and that he was going to the nurse as an excuse to slip out of the Great Hall. By now, Daphne had gotten up to leave and he wanted to follow her.

As Daphne was leaving the hall, she felt her breasts stop growing. They now were stretching her bra almost to the breaking point. Her bra had not yet ripped, but it was so tight that it was constricting her breathing. She made a dash for the closest girls' bathroom to verify that her body actually had changed.

As Daphne went into the bathroom, Harry pulled his out his invisibility cloak out and put it on. Now invisible, Harry slipped into the bathroom after her. What he found made him extremely sexually excited. He found Daphne with no top on caressing and weighing her breasts in her hands, and looking at herself in the mirror. Her bra was flung across the room, and her top was haphazardly thrown on the sink counter.

He thought that it was so fun to mess with her appearance while she was aware of it that he decided to do it again. "Coxis in Amplus" he whispered, and after the accompanying wand motion, her hips started to expand. Her hands flew to her hips as the waistband of her pants started to become painfully tight. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Before she could do anything else, her panties ripped at both sides and fell to the ground, exposing her pussy. Harry gazed at her tight ass from behind and her small pussy in the mirror. Her pubic hair had been trimmed to a small triangle above her slit.

Next he whispered the charm for the waist tightening charm. Her hands flew to her waist above her now wide hips as it started to become thinner. Harry finally stopped her transformation when he was content with her features. She looked very much more attractive than before, but they were not so unnatural to look fake.

Still invisible, Harry walked over to where she had laid her pants and took her wand; now she would be completely defenseless against him. He whispered his final spell, "Pareo mea imperium" (Obey my command) which was very similar to the imperius curse except there was no way to fight it off and the target still retained their consciousness.

With the final spell cast, Harry took a few steps back from Daphne and removed his cloak, revealing himself to her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?" she asked accusatorially. "Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked as she motioned to her nude body. "Because if you did, I swear, I'm gonna shove this wand so far up your-" she stopped as she reached to her waist for her wand and found that it was not there.

Harry held out his hand and showed her that he was now in possession of her wand. "Nuh uh uh," he said patronizingly as he taunted her. "We wouldn't want that, would we? Well, you might want to do that, but I certainly don't, and right now, it doesn't really matter what you want, does it? I have all the power in this situation, and all the power over you."

"What the hell are you talking ab-" she started but Harry stopped her by ordering her to shut up, and against her will, she stopped talking. She continued to freak out and try in vain to speak for the next thirty seconds before starting to advance toward Harry.

"Freeze," he ordered and she stopped perfectly motionless in mid-step. He walked up to her gave another order, "You may now speak again."

"What the hell are you doing to me, Potter? Release me this instant!" She said angrily.

"I don't think so," Harry replied. "And I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules. First, you will obey my orders at all times, whether or not you are compelled to do so by magic. Secondly, you may only speak to me when I address a question to you or say that you may speak freely. Thirdly, whenever you speak to me in private, you must always address me as master. Finally, under no circumstances should you ever cum without my explicit permission. That should be good for now, but I may add more later as I think of them."

"Now, kneel in front of me, with your legs spread, and finger yourself. Don't cheat, finger-fuck your pussy to the best of your abilities. Remember though, no cumming."

Harry watched in excitement and arousal as Daphne followed his orders and started to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy, which was now extremely wet. Her juices stuck to her fingers and started to drip down her thighs. Harry unzipped his fly and pulled out his hard cock and placed it right in front of her face.

"Suck it you Slytherin bitch," Harry ordered. "Suck my cock as though there was nothing you wanted more than for me to have the time of my life with my dick in your mouth."

Harry moaned in pleasure as Daphne took the head of his cock into mouth and slowly moved her tongue around its edge. Next, she slowly moved her lips down his big dick until the head was at the back of her mouth, threatening to go down her throat. She then bobbed her head up and down on Harry's cock, lips sliding up and down his shaft with her tongue caressing the rest of his member.

This continued for a minute or two before Harry decided to take the initiative. As she had his dick all the way in her mouth, he grabbed the back of her head and forcefully shoved his cock into the warm, tight hole of her throat. She gagged, but continued to suck his dick as ordered.

Now Harry was truly fucking her face. His balls were slapping against her chin as he thrust all the way into her mouth each time. Her throat was tightly caressing his cock on all sides on each thrust and it was now too much for him to hold back.

He pulled out until he had just the tip in her mouth before he started to cum. Right as he started to cum, he ordered, "My cum now tastes like the best thing in the world to you. There is nothing that tastes better."

He shot several thick spurts into her hot little mouth and grinned happily when he saw her eyes light up when his cum hit her tongue, then the dejection and shame that followed as she realized what it was that she loved to taste.

Harry zipped up his pants and said, "Well, you're now free to go, with a few more orders. You may never allow anyone to know what happens in our private time. This includes letting them know in all ways that you may think are indirect and thus would circumvent this rule." On a whim, he added the following order, "One more thing. Tonight, finger yourself close to orgasm eight times before you to bed. Remember though, you may not cum."

And with that, he left her naked and used body laying on the floor of the girls' bathroom and returned to the great hall.

* * *

AN: Once again, leave any ideas for spell or potions as well as your general feedback

One more thing, tell me what you think of this idea:

There is only so much sexual mayhem that one person can cause, so Harry chooses a girl to make his second in command and partner in crime. She would dominate all the other ladies, but also be subservient to Harry. Choices for this position are: Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, and Luna, though if you have a different girl in mind, feel free to say so. I'll have a poll on my profile, but you can also leave you vote in a review.


End file.
